Character
Clicking on the Character tab displays a character page where the player may distribute attribute points, deposit or withdraw from the treasury, and view character stats. Tabs for Character, Black Ops, and Collection are available for quick navigation. There is a one-time free name change available after starting the game. Once the name change has been completed, there are no other options for changing a character name. Profile The player's own Profile as viewed by other players is only available through a link on the home page and displays the Player's current Force, Combat Rating, alliance size, mission completion and battle statistics. When visiting other player profiles, a Fight button appears to allow Player vs. Player combat. Statistics displayed on a player's public profile are as follows: *Insignia obtainable as victory loot *Level and Combat Rank *Combat Rating *Missions Finished *Missions Dominated *Battles Won *Battles Lost *Kills *Times Killed *Alliance Size *List of Achievement Titles Attribute Distribution When leveling, a player receives +5 attributes to distribute. Attribute points may also be acquired through Achievements or the Collection. Attribute points may be distributed to any of the following attributes: *Energy *Attack *Defense *Health (+10 per attribute point) *Stamina Medic and Treasury The option to heal is available on the Character page, as well as Deposit or Withdraw from the Treasury. The Treasury may be reached from any page in the game by clicking the Treasury link next to cash in pocket shown above the banner. Note that depositing your cash will deduct 10% of the amount deposited, and that you very soon will reach the point where that cost is far greater than the amount you can lose through PvP. It is not necessary to withdraw the amount from the Treasury to purchase items from the Barracks or to Heal. Clicking a purchase or heal link will automatically withdraw the amount from player's Treasury. Healing can be accomplished by clicking the Heal link next to player's Health stats above the banner as well. Statistics Mission and battle statistics displayed are as follows: *Missions Finished *Missions Dominated *Battles Won *Battles Lost *Kills *Times Killed Energy and Stamina Energy is important for completion of Missions and for using Special Weapons in different Epics. Stamina is used for Player vs. Player battles, Boss battles, and Epic Boss battles. With gifting changes in October or November 2009, Energy and Stamina refills became available to send to friends playing War Metal. Initially, the gifts were under a single Random Refill, but after player input, the two were separated in November to allow a choice of which Refill to send to select players. In May 2010, Stim Packs were introduced for the first time, giving the recipient up to a maximum of 125% Energy and 125% Stamina refill. Energy gifts were removed from the game 17 September 2010 and Stamina gifts removed 14 October 2010. Upon removal of each perspective gift, additional upgrades for Energy and Stamina were introduced and caps set at 125% of player's maximum available Energy or Stamina. Notes *Name changes may be possible at the developer's discretion. Player Profiles also have a link for reporting a name as offensive. *Prior to 14 October 2010, Stamina required 2 attribute points for each stamina point. Upon the introduction of new Upgrades for Stamina and the removal of Stamina gifts, Stamina cost was reduced to one attribute per stamina point and all extra attribute points spent on Stamina refunded based on a base Stamina of 10. Formula ((current stamina - 10)/2). *Stamina upon starting the game as a new player was 3 Stamina points until January or February 2010, when it was changed to 10 Stamina points. *Prior to 11 October 2010, Attribute points were applied singly (+1) or in groups of +5. Following the introduction of the new User Interface, Attribute points may be applied in any number to one or more Stat, or reserved for later distribution, and Saved with one click. Category:Character